


Dean's Perfect Morning

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: Aidan and Dean's Perfect Moments [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Aidan/Dean - Freeform, Awake, Cutesy, Dean/Aidan - Freeform, Dublin - Freeform, Fluff, In Bed, Ireland, Irish, Irish Cuties, Kiwi Sweeties, Lemony goodness, Love, M/M, Mornings, POV First Person, Perfect, Pure Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Songs, Waking Up, Winters - Freeform, aidean, kiwi, perfect way to wake up, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Aidan has its perks, and waking up to one of those perks makes Dean's mornings perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Perfect Morning

It was one of the perks of dating Aidan Turner, you learned little secrets and things about him, that no one else would know, or he would admit without fierce blushing and embarrassment.

What was the perk, you ask?

He _can_ sing, and  well. He doesn't do it often, mostly early mornings, in the shower or when he was cooking, just for us, and it was early morning now, well, early for us on our months off. I was still in bed, huddled up under a mountain of blankets between rivers of pillows in our bedroom of Aidan's place in Dublin. His voice reached me slowly and softly, from the half open door and down the hall from the living room, I couldn't make out the lyrics in my still sleep and dream state mind, all I could make out was Aidan's warm voice, a smile instantly appearing on my face. His voice got closer, his bare feet gently walking over the cold hardwood flooring as he walked back into the bedroom, his voice lowering in tone some to keep from waking me up, unaware that I was already awake. But I laid still and quiet in our bed, listening to him sing as he moved about the room, doing whatever, his voice lulling me back to sleep, like a pleasantly warm and gentle breeze, making me moan without even knowing it until Aidan's movements stopped and his voice went quiet, causing me to momentarily hate myself, before the bed dipped and his warm lips where on the corner of my mouth, bringing an even bigger smile to my face, my eyes still closed.

“Good morning, Dean.” His light Irish accent whispered to me, softly.

“Morning.” I whispered back, opening my eyes to him then, the perfect first sight in the chilly morning.

Aidan grinned at me, brightly. “Breakfast is almost ready.” he said, kissing me once more before getting up to go back to the kitchen to finish breakfast, his beautiful singing starting up again, before he was even a quarter of the way down the hall, in fact.

“The perfect morning.” I said, stretching my body and smiling up at the ceiling, happily. " _My perfect morning_."


End file.
